


Heart Shaped Pancakes

by Great_Wizard_Emi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Great_Wizard_Emi/pseuds/Great_Wizard_Emi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathew wakes up to find a shocking surprise from the one person he least expected it from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Shaped Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! So I uploaded this on fanfiction forever ago and decided to add it here too, I wrote it a couple of valentines days ago, Hope you like it!

Mathew rolled over, casting a sleepy glare at his clock, who was yelling at him to get up with its squawking voice and blinking crimson eyes.

"Eh?" the Canadian blinked, blearily wondering why his alarm had decided to wake him at three in the morning, hitting the snooze button. He got out of bed, already awake, a half sleeping Kumajiro shifted into Canada's warm and previous spot on the bed, mumbling a 'who?' in his sleep. Despite being woken up at an ungodly hour, Mathew made a face but said nothing about his friend's behavior.

He pulled on pajama pants to fend off the slight draft wandering about his house, and padded off towards the kitchen in the hopes of fetching a nice glass of water, stopping petrified in the doorway upon seeing the silhouette of a person in his kitchen; a rather large person.

It took a few moments for Mathew to recognize the man, he had seen him at the world meetings, he thought the intimidating country oblivious to his existence, but here he was moving about his kitchen like he'd lived there all his life. "I-Ivan?" he shuddered out timidly, nearly froze with fear.

Said man turned away from the stove, hearing the Canadian's words (for once) and made a frowning face, upset that he had been caught. "You're not supposed to be awake." Ivan seemingly mumbled to himself as he moved quietly towards the Canadian. Lacking his usual murderous aura, he still intimidated Canada none the less, due to his rather impressive stature.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Canada quivered, but managed to form the question and push it past his lips.

"You need not know." The large Russian said before he moved towards the smaller nation, towering over him in a surprisingly non menacing way, however, Mathew hardly had time to be shocked when Ivan brought his hand down on the back of Mathew's neck, effectively knocking the young blond unconscious. "Yet."

The Russian slipped his arms around the, in comparison to him, boy, keeping him from crumpling to the hard wood floor and injuring himself. Ivan effortlessly swept Mathew into his arm and carried him to the couch in the adjoining living room.

~Scene Change~

Canada awoke, again, to the intoxicating smell of freshly made pancakes, and much to Mathew's delight, they smelled heavenly (unlike all the times England had tried to make him pancakes).

Lured by the smell, he made his way back into the kitchen, flashed of what happened not to long ago came to him and he cast his gaze around his kitchen, licking his lips nervously, frowning a bit at the fain taste of vodka on his lips, although relieved that the large man was no longer inhabiting the room. He curiously made his way over to his dinning table.

The Canadian blushed when he saw what was lying on the table, a plate stacked with light fluffy pancakes, heart shaped pancakes; drizzled in pure maple syrup. Mathew smiled at the gesture; shock came over him as something clicked inside his mind, glancing over at his calendar to confirm his suspicions. it was valentines day and Ivan had made him pancakes.

Mathew licked his lips again nervously, as vodka once more assaulted his taste buds. He brought his fingers to his lips, unconsciously tracing them. Canada blushed severely, remembering that vodka happened to be Ivan's favorite drink. He smiled a little as he sat himself down in front of the offered food. Busying himself trying to think up a way to thank the Russian for going to such lengths to show his affection towards him.


End file.
